There is provided a medical pump as an apparatus which performs delivering treatment of drug, for example, anticancer drugs, anesthetics, chemotherapeutics, blood preparations, nutrients and the like. The medical pump can be used in an intensive care unit (ICU) or the like. As a medical pump, which high precisely delivers liquid for a long period of time, the pump can have a syringe pump and/or an infusion pump, for example.
For a drug which is delivered by using a medical pump, a proper value or an upper limit value for a flow rate of liquid to be delivered or a proper value or an upper limit value for an infusion rate of a drug is prescribed for each type of drug. When delivering the drug by using a medical pump, various parameters such as the proper value or the upper limit value thereof need to be properly set to the medical pump. If the various parameters are not properly set, a desired effect may not be achieved.
To prevent various parameters from being erroneously set, there is a known method of using a drug library. The drug library is a file in which various parameters prescribed for each type of drug are recorded. As the drug library is stored in a medical pump, setting of various parameters can be simplified. Specifically, when using a medical pump, various parameters are automatically set to the medical pump by selecting a type of drug which is set to the medical pump as the drug to be delivered from types of drugs recorded in the drug library.